


Banoffee

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is at home and angry that Arthur doesn't do the chores while he can't due to a broken ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banoffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd. Something that just came up in my mind and wanted to be written.

Merlin lay on the couch and frowned. This had to stop, Arthur finally had to take responsibility. It wasn’t his fault that he broke his ankle when he tripped over the neighbours’ cat, was it? He couldn’t move about, at least not without crutches and in a situation like this, Arthur had to do his part of the chores. This was the third day he had gone to work without taking the trash out and Merlin thought he could smell it from here. When Arthur came home, he would give him a piece of his mind. 

He tried to scramble up when he heard the key in the door, but it took him much longer than usual. 

“Merlin!” Arthur dropped his backpack on the coffee table and shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it where he stood before he rummaged around his bag.

“Arthur, you…” Merlin didn’t get further before Arthur produced a box. 

“Brought you something!” Arthur beamed and held it out to him. “Wait, I’ll get you a fork.” 

While Arthur was in the kitchen, Merlin opened the box. He smiled. How could you be angry if you got a slice of Banoffee pie? Dipping his finger into the cream on top, sucking it into his mouth, Merlin closed his eyes. He had the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
